


shower

by sapphireblu



Series: a hwangcloudsung (shameless) smut festive [1]
Category: Wanna One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Minhyun wants to shower but Sungwoon become sneaky and Jisung didn’t want to feeling left out





	shower

**Author's Note:**

> a part of hwangcloudsung (shameless) smut festive <3  
> i'm such a sucker for this trio  
> .  
> \- warning for profanities / curses word and a certain *you-know* body parts  
> for anyone who isn't comfortable to read smut story, sorry this isn't for you *wink*  
> \- unbetaed  
> \- and english is not my first language, so i'm taking my apologies in advance for any grammatical error

Minhyun opens up the dresser, picks up a plain white tee and old grey sweatpants and lays it out on his bed before heading out for a quick wash up. He feels too sticky for his own liking because as he heard from the morning weather forecast, today is the hottest day of the summer this year. It’s not that he hates summer season, – _he was live through it for his twenty three years of life_ – but he just can’t stand the burning feeling that prickles on his skin or how his pores seems to works ten times faster to make him sweat just by doing nothing. Minhyun isn’t worshipped summer like two of his boyfriends.

Speaking of the two, he didn’t see them a slightest bit today, not even until this evening when he comes back from his grocery shopping. Sungwoon had some early classes this morning while Minhyun still lost in his dreamland and Jisung didn’t even wake Minhyun up when the older running late for his work. Maybe because Minhyun just pulled an all-nighter and sleep on the wee hours of time. He had been thankful that he is not having any classes by today.

Minhyun enters the shower and felt the cold, icy water soaked him from head to toe, and he felt relieved. He hums a melody that pops up on his mind – _an old song that he keeps on repeating these days because he just feels like it_ – and didn’t realize for a pair of hand that sneakily wraps him from behind, startling the death out of him.

“Mind if I join?” A slightly crisp voice comes into Minhyun’s ears and he knows that Sungwoon just got back from his class. The taller between the two just hums but Sungwoon’s hands got a little bit sneaky, travelling south of Minhyun’s body in no matter of time.

“Hyung!” He squeaks but feels a slight arousal as Sungwoon’s thin and slender finger starts stroking him lightly. A moan slip out as Sungwoon’s thumb caressing the tip of Minhyun’s cock as the elder tongue licking out on his naked back with some sort of sensuous way. He puts his palms to the cold tile, when Sungwoon speed up his fingers on his cock, shallow breath is quite apparent. The cold water droplets still showering them from above and Minhyun didn’t know how he managed to stop the water from running and turns around to facing the elder when Sungwoon asked him to.

“You really got the scared of me, hyung.” Minhyun whines but it got all muffled by Sungwoon’s chaste kiss on Minhyun’s own lips. “What’s that all for, hm?”

“Nothing.” His lover mumbles but still connects their lips languidly against each other. “I just want to surprise you.”

Minhyun moans broke when Sungwoon’s tongue darts out to opens up his cavern, giving a lick on Minhyun’s bottom lips as the smallest between the two roams his palms, both on Minhyun’s side. Sungwoon always become a great tease out of the three of them and Minhyun’s sensitive body didn’t help him at all on a certain time like this.

Between Sungwoon ministrations on his body, Minhyun still managed to rolls his eyes, remembers their conversation just now. “Really?” He asks, a sharp intake of breath follows because Sungwoon’s lips now nibbling on Minhyun’s nipple. “Nothing?”

Sungwoon just hums as Minhyun continue his rambling, hands now placated nicely on Minhyun’s toned abs, liking the feeling of each dip and curved muscles under his palm. It didn’t come to his surprise when the younger male seems having his work out rather regularly these days.“What if I thought that you were some sort of house burglars, hyung? What if- Ah!”

Minhyun shrieks for his dear life as Sungwoon puts a good kitten licking continuously for both his nipples before give a pinch. He didn’t really have any idea why Sungwoon become sort of needy because as much as he could even remember, both three of them really have an active sex life, taking turns to please each other equally. But, when Sungwoon come to share another chaste kiss, Minhyun give in eventually, because he must admit that Sungwoon kisses is slightly better than both of him and Jisung combined.

Blame those plush lips of the red hair male.

Sungwoon leans closer to kiss Minhyun deeply, moaning softly into the taller male mouth as Minhyun kisses back so eagerly. Minhyun’s back hit the cold tile behind him as Sungwoon sucks the breath out of his lungs and the elder eyes are dark with arousal by the time they break apart, mouth open and panting in breath.

“H-hyung.” A broken whimper heard between their shallow, ragged breath as they look at each other. Sungwoon’s state is messy, disheveled, much to mirroring his own. The red haired male feels that he didn’t get enough taste of Minhyun’s lips, so he locking their lips again for countless times of the day.

Minhyun turns their position swiftly between the kisses, so the shorter male back is facing the cold tile and Sungwoon gasps when he felt Minhyun’s hands latched on his waist, suddenly rubbing off their cock against each other. Sungwoon’s brain short circuited at the contact.

“Oh g-god fuck.” His mind seems blurred by the pleasure caused by the younger male before him, hissing instantly when Minhyun takes a good lick of the blunt head of Sungwoon’s cock. The red haired male narrow down his eyes, breath turning husky and sharp, upon seeing Minhyun takes his girth without hesitation and swallowing it too well to his liking.     

Sungwoon moans helplessly while curling his hands to Minhyun’s black dyed hair when the taller male deep-throating his cock messily and the tugs on Minhyun’s hair is nothing compared the twist of arousal that looking so apparent on Sungwoon’s eyes when he briefly overlooks at him. He just continued to rub his tongue on the shorter male cock, letting Sungwoon whines out Minhyun’s name on such a filthy tone. Sungwoon’s cock just felt too delicious that making him burn in heat and craving for more.

Even with a little drool is leaking out to Minhyun’s chin, he is still looks so beautiful to Sungwoon and he felt that he is the luckiest guy on earth when he met Minhyun. It’s such a funny story to tell but Sungwoon had been thankful since then. Minhyun turns out to be the great lover as well.

When he can’t help it, Sungwoon drags Minhyun on his feet, give an open mouthing kiss, tongue teasing around each other before he is being twisted once again, his back is now facing Minhyun. The shorter male gasps when he felt Minhyun’s cock grinding his ass while spreading Sungwoon’s leg wider to prep him.

Little did they know, another silhouette leaning on the door frame, soundlessly watching their sinful act as Minhyun slides his nimble finger to Sungwoon’s entrance smoothly. Minhyun thrust his finger expertly, hitting Sungwoon’s sweet spot in no time, in which earning him with a shaky muffled whimper from the red haired male before him. Sungwoon bucking his hips for another Minhyun’s finger deep thrust.

“M-minhyun, please…” Sungwoon begs as he turns his head, eyes are too dark and cloudy with arousal. He has been bracing himself too much. “I- I need it now, _please_ , I need you…”

Before Minhyun could oblige his lover request, a loud clearing voice heard, makes both of them startled eventually, as the intruder walks closer, already forming a dark glint on his eyes and sneers. “You two look have so much fun without me.”

“Jisung hyung!” Minhyun’s eyes lit up as he sees the older male and put a sweet kiss to welcome him, but didn’t have a single thought of pulls out his fingers from Sungwoon’s deep, tight ass. “How long have you been arrive?”

The oldest of the three turns to Sungwoon and share the kiss with equal fondness before replies into Minhyun’s question. “Just a few minute or so, but I guess none of you even notice.” He chuckles, while removing his shirt and pants to expose smooth skin, enough to make Sungwoon groans in need when Jisung slick cock comes into full view.

“Impatient, are you, little bean?” He says, but letting the red haired male grasps his already hardening cock, puts a little swirling move in the process. Minhyun just teasing Sungwoon again, pulls out his fingers and grinding his cock above the fat ass cheeks that earning them a low growl.

“How’d we arrange this, hm?” Jisung asks in no one particular before molds his lips to Sungwoon’s needy one, hands roams to the smallest body between them. “Our little bean seems doesn’t care who will fills him up, does he?”

Minhyun chuckles. “Thought so.” Replies given almost the same time as another slick finger slides into Sungwoon’s waiting entrance again. And another, and another one. The red hair male letting out a breathy moan.

“Shit, M-minhyun.” Sungwoon moans under his breath as his sweet spot got expertly hit with Minhyun’s fingers. Jisung just watched with his neglected cock twitch in anticipation. His lovers are look too beautiful when they are in need with each other, especially when Sungwoon looks so tense as he clenches into Minhyun’s helplessly. He just looks so desperate.

“Let Minhyun fuck you while you are trying not to choke on my cock, hm?” Jisung then suggest, earning another low groans from the smallest male, before positioning himself in front of Sungwoon, grabbing Sungwoon’s hands to put on his own cock. He moans a little before finishing his words. “How does it sounds?”

“I don’t care.” Sungwoon hoarse voice heard. “Just anyone already, please.” He groans impatiently.

Before Sungwoon makes another needy whine of protest, Minhyun surprise Sungwoon by thrusting his generously sized cock inside him with a single deep roll of his hips. The smaller male cries, feeling the weight of Minhyun’s body so flushed against his back as his cock buried deep inside him as Minhyun gives a light slap before spreading his fat ass cheeks. Sungwoon feels so helpless when Minhyun didn’t even give any warning as the tallest man between the three snapping his cock, hard, fast, and mercilessly.

Sungwoon’s unrestrained moans echoing with every thrust that Minhyun makes as every slaps of Minhyun’s balls against his ass makes Sungwoon start seeing stars. His neglected cock bouncing haphazardly into the air and he just whines.

“You like that, hyung?” Minhyun’s raspy voice comes to his ears. “You really like that, hm?”

He nods vigorously and Jisung lifts Sungwoon’s chin up, getting the red haired male attention. He looks so wrecked and nothing could look more beautiful in his sight for now. “Hey, look at me, sweetheart.” He whispers. “I’m here too. Don’t leave me hanging like that, hm.”

Sungwoon then takes no time to slides his mouth to Jisung’s eagerly waiting cock and the elder curses eventually. He bobs his head, sucking around the blunt head of the tip and slides back just to make a brief eye contact with Jisung. Sungwoon moans when Minhyun snapping hardly from behind and he fall back to Jisung’s cock. As the elder threads a hand through Sungwoon’s hair, petting him appreciatively, Sungwoon groans because Jisung’s cock somehow feel thicker that Sungwoon needs to stretch his mouth wider.

A tight grip on his hair makes Sungwoon continuing his own work to taking Jisung’s cock into his mouth in a constant rhythm. He feels his eyes water when he suddenly takes more than half of Jisung’s length and fighting himself not to gag on it. But, he can’t help when it eventually hit the back of Sungwoon’s throat, makes a choke sound. He is so helpless when Jisung finally pushing the entire length of his own cock to Sungwoon’s throat.

“Shit.” Minhyun’s voice reverberates above them, as he angles his hips up to thrust Sungwoon impossibly deeper than it should. “That’s hot.”

Sungwoon can’t breathe when the constant snapping from Minhyun’s hips brings Jisung’s cock goes further into his mouth, hitting his throat mercilessly. He could feel that Jisung thighs become tensed beneath his palms but he couldn’t care. He trapped between them but somehow it feels amazing. _So amazing_.

He shed tears, vision starts to blurry and growls as he overlooked that his lovers are now sharing kisses above him. The movement itself makes Sungwoon’s nose pressed closer against Jisung’s navel with his mouth stretch over Jisung’s cock, throat being used too much. The taste of precum from Jisung’s cock inside him is heaving on Sungwoon’s tongue and heat starts to pools greatly on his abdomen. He pushes back against Minhyun’s hips as he felt his breath being constantly stolen by Jisung’s cock on his throat.

“He takes our cock so well, doesn’t he, Minhyun.” Jisung praises him when he overlooks at the eldest and his eyes lit up instantly. The blonde male chuckles before continue his words. “And looks beautiful too.”

“Never been beautiful.” Comes Minhyun’s breathy replies.

Jisung thrust up slightly, make his cock shove deeper into Sungwoon’s mouth, earning a whine. His hands on Jisung thighs become tense when the elder giving a few pumps of his hips into Sungwoon’s mouth and he quirks an eyebrow when he felt the red haired male fingers curling against his flesh.

“What is it, sweetheart?” He asks, noticing how filthy does Sungwoon looks beneath him with every thrust of Minhyun’s hips making him closer toward his cock. “Do you want me to fuck your mouth?”

Jisung earned a loud moan as he rhythmically pushes his cock against Sungwoon’s throat about the same time Minhyun’s shoves his cock deeper. Sungwoon can’t help feeling so used by his lover upon this point but so loved. He loved it, feeling so incredibly full when both of his lovers stuffed him from both ends. No one can take his place between Jisung and Minhyun. No one and never.

The room is heavy with skin clasping sounds and the exchange of breathy moans between the three of them. Sungwoon somehow clenches his ass to Minhyun’s cock and they can hear Minhyun’s curses at some point as if that gesture making him spears harder into Sungwoon’s tight ass. Both his lovers cocks become thicker by time comes and he never been felt so grateful for his life, to have two incredible and loving men surround him.

Sungwoon’s cock now is dribbling with precum when Minhyun’s slender finger slides to give feathery strokes about the same time they heard Jisung groans as he felt his cock heavily twitching inside Sungwoon’s mouth. Minhyun’s thrust become more urgent and demanding, burning on Sungwoon’s inside and it can’t help when Jisung moans shamelessly as he is spurting his seed down to his lover willing throat. When Sungwoon feels that he can’t take it, he willingly let it seeps out from his mouth that somehow become so much swollen because of the constant stretch of Jisung’s thick cock.

“Shit.” Sungwoon heard Jisung’s low groan as the eldest thrusting his own cock deep into Sungwoon’s mouth as he spills another seed. He coughs by the sudden burst but still trying to take it so willingly. Minhyun’s hips thrust didn’t even help but become harder and deeper as he angling himself.  

Jisung stays intact on Sungwoon’s warm mouth, pumps the rest of his load before slips out eventually. Sungwoon leans against him whilst Minhyun become more abusive with his snaps on Sungwoon’s ass. He feels close but Sungwoon is trembling heavily on Jisung’s care, so when Minhyun locked eyes with Jisung with such a silent agreement, the elder immediately pats Sungwoon’s shoulder softly.

“It’s okay, little bean.” He hushed. “You can come. I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

Sungwoon cries in relief when Jisung finally reaches out for his neglecting cock, strokes and pump it hard to the flesh. He feels so over stimulated when Minhyun’s still grinding him as hard, fast and deep as he can. Sungwoon is riding high on his arousal as he felt his chest become tight and his cock throbbing, smearing the precum on Jisung’s fingers. He then becomes tensed between his lovers’ body as his cock spits string after string of cum. Sungwoon breathless whine is so apparent when he thrusting jerkily into Jisung’s fingers as much as he clenches around Minhyun’s thick cock. It didn’t take long when Sungwoon goes limp against Jisung and Minhyun takes his pace to catch his own release.

Minhyun’s slender fingers shamelessly spread Sungwoon’s fat cheeks ass to watch his own cock stretch out against Sungwoon’s rim. The smaller male only moan brokenly as Minhyun drives into him and the black haired male mind goes blank after few thrusts as he blown his load to Sungwoon’s inside. It feels all warm and fluttery and after Minhyun calming down his rapid heartbeat later on, he eventually pulls out and leans to the cold tile walls behind him, collecting his breath.

“Is Sungwoon hyung okay?” He asks Jisung when he glances to the much smaller frame figure between them. Sungwoon didn’t look trembles as much as before but his limbs still feel weak, so he still leans onto Jisung for some support. As Jisung is about to reply, they heard a muffled whiny noise and can’t help but chuckles.

“I hate being the smallest one between the two of you.”

Jisung and Minhyun bark a laughter as Jisung pats Sungwoon’s shoulder softly. “See? You don’t need to worry so much, Minhyunnie.”

“I believe so.”

“Geez, I can’t walk.” Sungwoon hisses when he try to straight up himself but his knees goes like a jelly in an instant and his back aching. Minhyun is quick to catch him whilst Jisung prepares him for a quick wash up. The cold and icy water droplets start prickling against their flushed skin by time comes in a small, cramped bathroom.

They decided to cuddle up against each other on the floor of Minhyun’s room, the largest out of the three, placed Sungwoon between both of larger frame of his boyfriends. He somehow felt safe, secure even to have the most gentlemen people ever he had known, shower him with so much love and attention. He smiles when their sweet voices lull him into sleep.

 “Good night, hyung.” Minhyun’s voice drifts off from his left.

“Good night, small bean.” Jisung mumbles from his right.  

Sungwoon felt thankful.

“Good night, Jisung hyung. Good night, Minhyunnie.”

     

 **END**                  

**Author's Note:**

> appreciating the love and kudos <3
> 
> this is my first attempt to write such m/m/m but i thought i had much fun while writing it  
> there are few stories to come, so keep updated!


End file.
